We're Gonna Become Pokémon Masters Together!
by PolkaDotKeyblade
Summary: This is my story... The story of how I have been with Ash Ketchum from the start.
1. Night Before Beginning

_**March 31st**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today is the day before I start my pokémon journey. I decided to keep a diary because I want to capture the memorable moments I create during my journey. Oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Grace Taylor, and I'm 10 years old. I am an only child, but my parents disappeared seven years ago. Don't worry though! My best friends mom has been taking care of me ever since I was 3 so I'm fine! Her name is Delia Ketchum. She's awfully nice! She cooks the greatest food in the world! No wonder I always eat everything! Even Ash eats everything! **_

_**Oh, sorry. Ash is my best friend, and has been so since we met seven years ago! He's really competitive, hot-headed, and sometimes a little impatient! But besides that he's awesome! We're awfully alike, like we both want to be pokémon masters more than anything! And we're really competitive! We even have the same rival! Grr… Gary Oak. The boy-snob of Pallet Town. He thinks he's AMAZING AT EVERYTHING!!! When we were kids we all went fishing, and Ash and Gary both found an old pokéball. When they snapped it in half after fighting over who would get it, they both kept their own separate piece for themselves instead of sharing. You wouldn't think that would affect me would you? **_

_**Well, on a separate occasion, we were at Gray's eighth birthday party, we were playing Pass the Parcel. When it was my turn the music stopped, and I unwrapped the final piece of paper to find a beautiful charm made of sea-shells. I held it when the boy sitting next to me bumped me hard and the charm shot from my hands into Gary's lap. I glared at him as he cheered. "Hey this thingy-mi-bob is cool! It's mine now!" **_**I ran over to him and grabbed it. **_**"Hey that's mine Gary! You can't have it!" **_**He pulled on it. **_**"It's my birthday I get whatever I want!" **_**I kept on tugging at the charm. **_**"I don't care! I won it fair and square Gary!" "But it's mine!" "No it's mine!" "MINE!" "MINE!" **_**We ended up pulling at it so hard the charm tore from it's string. I held the shells in my hands. **_**Now look what you've done Gary! You broke it!" **_**Gary held the lilac and blue rope in his hand. **_**"I didn't do anything! You're the one who broke it!" "No you did!" You did!" "You did!"**_** We ended up keeping our own pieces of the charm for ourselves. I still keep it with me, just to prove that I didn't just forget about that day, even if it was his birthday! Hmph!**

**Anyways, on to moi! I'm 10 years old, as I said before, and my birthday is on March 27****th****. I like pokémon (OBVIOUSLY), friends, playing outside, reading, video games, sports and stuff! I don't like pokémon poachers, evil people, snobs, and Gary! Well, Gary is someone I can stand a little, but the rest is a big NO-NO!**

**I can't wait to start my pokémon journey! I'm actually travelling with Ash! We're gonna become pokémon master together! We can only go now because we're now 10 years old. Ash turned 10 on March 22****nd****, and I turned 10 on March 27****th. I can hear Ash's TV still booming from the next room. He's been dying to watch a documentary focused on Professor Oak, a pokémon professor who succeeds in writing many pieces of poetry, explaining the process of new pokémon trainers and how they pick starter pokémon. The three starter pokémon in the Kanto region are; Bulbasaur, the grass-type, Charmander, the fire-type, and Squirtle, the water-type. I wonder what type I'll get. I guess I'll have to choose. I might get Bulbasaur, but then again, Charmander sounds really cool… I'll go with Squirtle! It's the cutest, and yet, it looks pretty powerful! **

**Anyway, it's late now, and Delia just told Ash to go to sleep so I guess I have to do the same.**

**Talk to you soon!**

**Grace.**


	2. Day 1: The Beginning

"I'm sorry but there's only 1 pokéball left. You have to decide who gets it, and who doesn't." Professor Oak, the legendary poetic researcher of our Pallet Town, stated.

Ash Ketchum, my best friend, and I looked at each other in dismay. But I knew that Ash was dying to receive that poké ball… not even being concerned with what was inside…

"Ash. You take it. I can always wait." I smiled sadly. I mean I wanted one too, but Ash's dreams were way bigger than mine right now.

"No Grace! You take it! I can wait instead!"

"But I can wait longer… You're much more impatient than I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Ash! Grace! Stop! Now if you can't decide on who receives this pokéball I will have no choice but to not give it to either of you." I looked at Professor Oak, then looked down so no-one could see my eyes.

"Ash is gonna take that poké ball. I'll wait until next time to start my journey." Ash looked at me in shock.

"But Grace! We're meant to go on adventures together! I can't leave you here in Pallet Town!" I didn't move but started to shake and cry.

"I told you I'll wait. I don't know how but I'll find you. We can meet up or something. I promise we will…" I saw that Ash didn't move so I pushed him to Professor Oak.

"Just take it already!" I screeched and ran out of the lab through Pallet Town to a field with soft, long golden-yellow grass. It wasn't ugly, more beautiful if anything. I walked slowly through the field, not caring that I was still in my pyjamas. There was a gentle breeze that calmed me down. But something disturbed the peace… a slight whimpering. I looked around squinting my eyes, trying to find something out of the blue. Suddenly I spotted yellow. I cautiously walked towards it, clenching my fists expecting the worst. The whimpering became louder and I found the source of the sad sounds… a wild pokémon. It looked to me like a sort of lost mouse. It seemed to notice me and turned around. Its eyes were filled with fear. I looked at it in sympathy then noticed that it had a huge thorn in it's paw.

"Ssshh it's ok cutie. I won't hurt you. I want to help you." It seemed to understand and held out it's paw, even though 'she' was still shaking in fear. I smiled trying to comfort her as I gently gripped her paw and pulled out the thorn from it. She flinched at first but after a moment she smiled in pure joy. I smiled back, feeling happy that I could make a pokémon so happy too. I felt a huge pulsation shoot through me, but I sensed it wasn't in a bad way. The strange pokémon then ran away, disappearing in the tall grass.

"Grace! Grace! Where are you?" I turned to find Ash looking for me. He spotted me and ran over to me, breathless, panting on his knees. He looked up smiling.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Grace! I was worried!" I smiled.

"Well you found me!" Ash's face turned serious.

"I took the pokémon Grace. It's a Pikachu."

"Oh. Well I'm glad! You can start your journey now!"

"But I want you to come with me! We both want to become Pokémon masters together! So I don't care if you haven't got a pokémon yet! I'll protect you for as long as it takes! And even when you catch your own pokémon, I'll protect you! Even when you don't want me too I'll protect you! So please come with me!" I smiled, not caring about the tears of joy that were appearing. Ash noticed my tears and looked at me with worry.

"Grace what's wrong? Are you ok?" He raised his arm but I jumped on him into a hug.

"I'm fine! And of course I'll still some with you!" I pulled back. "You don't think I'll let you become a pokémon master all by yourself now do you?" We both laughed and started to walk back to town.

When we got back to the lab we spotted Delia, Ash's mum, and other town's people hosting a little send-off for us. Delia was my mother figure in life, for my parents and I lost contact when I was around 3 years old. They went abroad with work and never came back. Delia gave us both backpacks with clothes, food, money etc. My bag was a Totoro backpack, while Ash's was a regular design. We explained the whole 'pokémon' situation, and Delia demanded that Ash took care of me.

After a huge electric shock from Pikachu, I ran back home to change and met with Ash outside to finally begin our journey together.

I found out that Pikachu was very stubborn, because Ash had to drag him with Delia's washing line-rope and pink rubber gloves. Ash and I separately tried to convince Pikachu to get along with us more, but every time failed. We were kinda bummed since Ash wasn't able to catch a wild Rattata, with no thanks to Pikachu who was as stubborn and lazy as ever. My pokédex even said that Rattata steals from stupid travellers.

When we got some distance into Viridian Forest, I felt like we were being watched. I kept on flipping my head from angle to angle.

"Grace are you feeling ok?" Ash asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. I just feel like we're being watched or something…" Then I heard a rustling from behind me. I turned and found that Pokémon from earlier right in front of me! She ran over to me and jumped into my arms. I was surprised by the action but held her anyway.

"Grace do you know her?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah… Kinda… I found this little cutie when I ran off earlier. I helped take a thorn out of her paw."

"Awesome! So I guess she's your new partner then?"

I looked at Pikachu and asked,

"Do you want to come with us Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded. I smiled and took a brand new pokéball from my belt. I held it out in front of Pikachu and she happily disappeared in a flash of red light inside. I beamed a smile at Ash, he smiling back.

"Grace you caught your first ever Pokémon! That's great!" We high-fived. We smiled at each other for a moment before I turned to my Pikachu's pokéball. It shook in my hands and my Pikachu came out by herself! Our pokédex's told us that although most pokémon intend to stay inside their pokéballs, there are many exceptions. I turned to Ash and we shrugged,

"Okay Pikachu let's see what you got! Let's do Thunderbolt on those Pidgey!" Pikachu and nodded. She turned from us and focused on all of her energy. Suddenly Pikachu was surrounded in instant lightning. Pikachu let out a slight grunt she directed the lightning at the flock of Pidgey.

"That was great Pikachu! You're amazing!" I ran over to Pikachu and pulled her into a big hug which she returned. Ash's Pikachu meanwhile jumped onto the branch of a tree and refused Ash's constant pleadings to train with us. Ash picked up a rock and turned to his Pikachu.

"Well I don't need your help anyway!" He turned and saw a shadow of a bird pokémon. "I'll get you this time." He smirked tossing the rock up and down in his palm. He then threw the rock and it hit the bird's head. "I got it!" Ash exclaimed. I slowly walked up to Ash and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ash… I don't think that's a Pidgey…" The pokémon had a now huge bump on his head and turned to us and gave us an evil glare. Ash took out his pokédex.

"I wonder what that is." The pokédex explained that, '_unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other pokémon and even humans.'_

I hid behind Ash as the Spearow headed for us. We both ducked under the root of the tree that Ash's Pikachu was still sitting on. I protected my Pikachu as Ash tried to fool the Spearow with his backpack, swinging it back and forth. As Spearow tried to turn in midair Ash, my Pikachu and I hid behind the tree. I watched Spearow's eyes and they turned to Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu kept ducking and diving as Spearow continued to swoop at him. Ash stepped out from the tree.

"Hey leave Pikachu alone! It didn't throw the rock!" His pokédex spoke.

'_Wild pok_é_mon tend to be __**jealous**__ of human-trained pok_é_mon.' _I stepped out.

"Oh…" We looked at Spearow as he swooped by Pikachu which caused the electric-type to fall from the branch and cling onto it for dear life. Spearow darted through the air for one final swoop…

"Pikachu!" My Pikachu then jumped onto the branch and shot a Thunderbolt at the Spearow as Pikachu sent out a huge volt of electricity at the Spearow. The Spearow ended up falling into the tall grass. Ash and I exclaimed.

"You got it!" We high-fived. But unfortunately the Spearow woke up and screeched.

"SPEAROW!" We then heard a huge tree far across the field rustle and about 50 Spearows came flying from within it. Our group looked at each other. Ash asked.

"Should we run?" We all nodded.

"Uh huh." We all started running through the fields, with the huge flock of Spearow hot on our tail. We passed various Sandshrew and Mankey. We were running as fast as our legs would carry us. Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Don't worry Pikachu. No matter what I'll save you." I turned to my Pikachu.

"I'll protect you too Pikachu. No matter what." The two pokémon nodded at us and ran ahead. We both yelled.

"Hey don't run ahead! We said we'd protect -ah!" We both got hit on the head by Spearow and were knocked forward. Ash managed to keep his footing while I fell onto the ground as Spearow started to attack me, pecking and poking me. I cried for help as I tried to fight them off, but they kept on coming back.

"Ash! Help!" I heard him running back to me and tried to pull some of the pokémon away from me. Eventually Ash grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the birds, making me run with him. Once we finally found the bigger flock of Spearow we spotted our Pikachu's being attacked by them. We ran faster.

"Hey leave them alone Spearows!" We ducked some Spearow and dived for our pokémon.

"Pikachu!" We grabbed our pokémon and carried them in our arms as we ran as fast as we could, not minding how bruised and scratched we were. We eventually came to a waterfall. I looked at the water and felt a bit hesitant at how high the dive would be. I turned to see the Spearow right behind us then turned to the cliff.

"Oh man…" Ash turned his cap.

"Well here we go." We both dived into the water and got swept away with the current. Once I was able to see again I found that Ash and I were still together. We began to swim until we almost collided with a huge sea-dragon pokémon. Gyarados was it? Anyway we swam until I noticed Ash's foot was caught on something. He noticed too and he was started to be pulled up from the water. I quickly hooked my arm in his and we both soared through the water into the air until BUMP! We landed on ground. I turned and noticed a girl with orange hair in a side-pony wearing dungarees was standing above us holding a fishing-rod.

"Oh, it's just two kids." She saw our pokémon and ran to us, throwing her rod aside. "Oh and pokémon! Ohhh are you okay?" We turned to the girl.

"Yeah, we're okay." The girl snapped at us.

"Not you two! Look what you've done to these poor little things!" Her face turned sincere. "Are they breathing?" Ash and I turned to our pokémon.

"I-I think so…" The girl turned angry again.

"Well don't just sit there they need a doctor right away! There's a medical centre not too far from here. You've got to get moving now!" Ash stood up.

"You mean a hospital?" The girl helped me up whilst I still held Pikachu.

"Yes, for pokémon." I asked.

"Um can you tell us which way to go please?" She pointed to our left.

"That way." We all heard a sound from our right and turned to find the Spearows coming back! Ash panicked.

"They're coming back! Run!" We both ran up the hill and grabbed one of the two bikes, placing our pokémon inside. The girl yelled at us.

"Hey! That's my bike! And that's my sister's! What are you doing?" We mounted our bikes. I smiled.

"Sorry! We have to borrow these! We'll give them back to you someday!" And we pedalled away. We both pedalled with all of our strength. I looked up and saw dark thunder clouds approaching and heard distant thunder. I looked down to the weak Pikachu in the bike's basket and tried to stop the tears forming in my eyes. We both pedalled into a clearing. I heard Ash's Pikachu whimpering and him saying.

"Don't worry Pikachu we're almost there!" Just as the thunder, lightening and rain began, the Spearow managed to start attacking us again. We weren't watching where we were going until we couldn't feel any ground beneath us. I screamed as we all collided with the hard, muddy ground.

I frantically looked around and saw Ash on the ground too. I crawled over to him to see if he was okay, but pain shot through my ankle. I saw him try to get up and I felt slightly relieved. Then a thought struck me. Pikachu! I looked for him and there she was.. Right in front of me… weaker than before… I managed to shuffle over to her.

Ash and I both tried to convince our pokémon to get inside their pokéballs, because even though they didn't like it, at least we could save them. I tried to get up but my ankle caused me to tumble forward. When I saw that Ash walked a few feet in front of me, it hit me.

He was going to take on every one of them…

"Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! I'm destined to be the world's number 1 pokémon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me!" He turned to our two pokémon. "You two get inside the pokéball it's the only way!" He turned back to the Spearow and held his arms out wide. "COME AND GET ME!" Straight away I jumped up and ran over to Ash, ignoring the unbearable pain in my ankle. Both Pikachu's followed swiftly after. Our Pikachu's jumped onto either our shoulders and jumped into the air. At the same time both of our Pikachu's sent a huge combined flash of lightening at the flock of bird pokémon. They both cried their names simultaneously.

"PIKACHU!" The huge attack blinded us and we were all knocked unconscious…

The sun was shining when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes to find Ash just across from me, our pokémon lying between us on the ground. We both smiled as Ash croaked.

"Well, we beat 'em." We both turned from facing the ground to lying on our backs. We looked into the sky to spot a rainbow. We both looked close enough to see a strange yet beautiful pokémon flying through the rainbow, leaving a trail of sparkles behind it.

"What's that?" I asked. My pokédex replied,

"_There is no data. There are still pok_é_mon yet to be identified."_

_**This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures between Ash, Grace, and their Pikachu. Their journey is destined to be packed with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart-pounding perils, and endless excitement. Together they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, meet creatures beyond their wildest imagination, and as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wondrous place, the incredible world of Pok**__**émon.**_


End file.
